


The art of a secret relationship

by Erin410



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale is so dumb and cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable husbands au, Ineffable husbands secret relationship, M/M, Secretly Dating, They love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin410/pseuds/Erin410
Summary: An au where Aziraphale confesses his love for Crowley right after he saves his books, leading to the next seventy some years being a constant game of hide the boyfriend from your scary boss!





	The art of a secret relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! So each chapter I'll probably leave a lil funny summary, mind my weirdness!!!! And bad grammar (I really really apologize in advance) but anyways thank you so much for reading!!!

"Oh the books! I've forgotten all the books" Aziraphale cried, giving his attention to the demon who had recently rescued him. "Oh, they'll all be blown to-" but stopped talking as he felt an overwhelming wave of love fly towards him.  
He watched as Crowley tore the bag, which held his precious prophecies, from the dead nazi's hand. "Little demonic miracle of my own!" He said handing the bag over with a cheeky grin. "Lift home?" The demon asked.  
That is when the old angel's suspicions became reality, that not only did Crowley love him, but he loved him equally in return. A grin grew on Aziraphale's face as a million and one thoughts raced through his mind.  
Crowley had been absent from the angels life for almost a century now, Aziraphale always told himself that he missed the demon for purely work related reasons. Because if there was no one to thwart then surely Gabriel would come to bring Aziraphale back to Heaven. And that was the last thing the angel wanted, as his fine collection of books still had room to grow. Not to mention popsicles had only been invented twenty years ago, and that certainly was not enough time for popsicles!  
And although some of those thoughts were valid, Aziraphale realized in this moment those thoughts were lies he had been telling himself. A lie to cover the fact that Aziraphale missed Crowley. Desperately, and would look for his old friend in nearly anything.  
Book characters, ducks in ponds, garden snakes, anywhere he could get even a small reminder. But nothing could substitute the real thing.  
"Angel?" Crowley called "Are you getting in, or do you have a death wish?" He asked. And in one determined moment Aziraphale walked over to the demon and did the most impulsive he'd ever do in his immortal life.  
"Crowley, I love you" he blurted out.  
And in complete and utter shock Crowley yelped "You what!?" Tearing off his hat and running his hands through his vibrant red hair he turned to the angel and asked again, this time more panicked, "You WHAT?!"  
But frozen in utter fear Aziraphale said nothing, instead just babbling and attempting to speak. Crowley let out a shakey laugh "I just- just can't believe it angel! I mean-"  
But Aziraphale regained his ability to talk and cut him off "I need to go" he said turning the other direction breaking into a very fast walk.  
"Angel-" Crowley called "Angel!" He said once more racing towards him, "Where are you even walking to? We are in the middle of a warzone Aziraphale!"  
But Aziraphale kept walking, all of his bravery dissolved. What if Heaven found out? What about Hell? What would they do to Crowley? What would they do to him? How is this even supposed to work? They are an angel and a demon for Heaven's sake!  
He had found that he had stopped walking, and as he glanced around he was in a completely different place. He had accidentally miracled himself away in his panic. He looked around to see Saint James park, that last place he and Crowley had spoken before he disappeared, where he asked for the holy water. Where they had argued, Aziraphale hated when they really argued, which was different from a tease. The angel would never admit it but he quite enjoyed when the demon teased him.  
He set the bag onto the ground and sat down onto the bench, placing his head into his hands. He wasn't certain how long he stayed that way, contemplating his lack of impulse skills.  
He was certain that he stayed that way until he felt a familiar demonic presence sit beside him. "Angel-" Crowley started, Aziraphale looked up from his hands "no please don't call me that." He said "Because whenever you do I get this giddy feeling in my stomach and this jolt in my heart and I just- I can't handle it" he said, eyes starting to water.  
"I understand" said Crowley "You hate that you love- love" he stuttered then gasped still not believing it "a demon. And you can't stand what I am so-" with a sharp gasp Aziraphale grabbed Crowley hands.  
"No, I wouldn't never ever hate what you are-" the angel stated. The demon turned his head away, "Crowley look at me" the angel pleaded. "Look at me" he said, the demon began to glance up and Aziraphale cupped his face.  
"I would never hate a single thing about you-" and with tears streaming down his face his bravery returned "I meant it when I said I love you"  
With tears in his eyes the demon laid his hand on top of the angels, and rested his forehead against his. They stayed this way for a while, only for a nearby dropping bomb to interrupt them. "What I hate, what I really hate more than anything-" said the angel "is our situation."  
Crowley started running his free hand through the Angels silky blonde hair "Me too, me too-" he whispered.  
"Crowley, what do we do now?" he asked, "Well-" he sighed "what do you want to do?"  
Aziraphale laughed "What I want-" he said with a dreamers tone "I want us- together-" he moved his head back, and removed the demons glasses and looked deeply into his eyes "always."  
"I want that too, Angel-" he stopped himself "oh, sorry I-" Aziraphale shushed him "No I'm sorry" he said "Please, dear, promise me something" the old seperant smiled "Anything" he sighed.  
"Never stop calling me angel, it means everything to me" Crowley grin grew wider "Of course, angel"

The moment was ruined by another bomb. "But Crowley-" the angel said "what about Heaven? What about Hell?"  
"They don't matter" Crowley said quickly. "But, they do! If they find out-" Aziraphale panicked "They won't" he reassured the angel.  
"How do you know?" He asked weakly. "Because I won't let them-" the demon definently stated "Because damnit Aziraphale, I lov-"  
The angel cut him off "You don't have to say it, dear" this puzzled the old demon "Why not?" He asked weakly. "Because I already know." He laughed sweetly "I've always known, even if I'm just letting myself realize it."  
"But, angel-" Crowley sighed "I want to say it!" He said loudly getting to his feet, dragging Aziraphale up with him.  
Crowley jumped on top of the bench screaming "I want to tell the whole world!" He extended his hand to the angel. Aziraphale took it, standing on top of the bench with him.  
Fires roared in the distance, but the moon was bright, and an angel was holding hands with a demon. "Aziraphale, I love you. I always have-" he laughed with a melancholy tone "since the walls of Eden. And-" he was definitely now pausing for the purpose of dramatic effect "I always will."  
And in a perfectly timed moment, caused probably by God herself, a bomb dropped the moment Aziraphale tenderly pressed his lips into Crowleys'.  
It was the perfect kiss, incomparable to any other, it was sweet and innocent yet passionate all at the same time. Their eyes lingered onto each other for a moment only for the other to rush back to each other and give a second kiss even more passionate than the first.  
When they pulled apart reluctantly Crowley spoke "Now I don't know what's going to happen, angel. But, what I do know that I've wasted so much time not being with you- and I'm willing to risk it all for just a single moment more. So please, angel, a lift home?"  
Aziraphale giggled "Of course, dear" he pecked a single kiss onto the demons nose, smiled and pecked one more onto his lips.  
Crowley smiled and lead him to the Beantly.  
And this is when the two would start to learn the art of a secret relationship.


End file.
